


But I'm Still Jealous

by mythicalinker



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan, The Trials of Apollo - Rick Riordan
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Percy Jackson, Car Sex, Greek and Roman Mythology - Freeform, Jealousy, M/M, Sex Toys, Top Apollo (Percy Jackson)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-31
Updated: 2018-05-31
Packaged: 2019-05-16 09:57:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14809104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mythicalinker/pseuds/mythicalinker
Summary: Apollo was not capable of jealousy. He believed that type of emotion was just for those mortals (and some gods) who have a serious case of inferiority complex. He was just angry at the notion that his latest boyfriend (or fuck buddy) Percy Jackson was dating other people because who would even dare to do that while dating him, right? So yeah, Apollo was not jealous nor bitter but he believes that punishment awaits for whoever dared to touch what his.





	But I'm Still Jealous

**Author's Note:**

> My very first fic in PJO/HoO/ToA Universe and I'm very excited to share this fic to you guys! I fell in love with this couple since the first time they met in Titan's Curse! In this AU though, Percy regained the curse of Achilles in some way.
> 
> This fic (unfortunately) is full of grammatical errors and some inappropriate words. This baby is unbeta'ed and English is not my first language so please feel free to correct me in the comment section later.
> 
> Please beware of the tags and if any of it will trigger you, I would highly recommend for you to stop reading this immediately.

"A-APOLLO, why is this so hard?" Percy complained as the Maserati Spyder he was driving swiveled again uncontrollably.

Apollo just hummed in response as he started sucking his lover's nipple and thrusted up to hit his the demigod's prostate. Percy moaned in pleasure, his sweat dripping like hot sin all over his body completely forgetting his task in driving the sun chariot. Apollo licked the salty sweat that was accumulating on Percy's back because the god simply can't get enough of his his addicting flavor.

"Fuck baby, you're tighter today," Apollo praised spreading Percy's ass further apart and as if knowing what he wanted, the demigod embraced the steering wheel and hunched down to give Apollo more space and started to ride his cock back in fervor. Apollo pressed the button in automatic mode as he reclined his seat to fuck Percy better.

"Ah!!! So good. Harder Apollo," Percy demanded meeting Apollo's thrust with more passion that surprised the sun-god.

Apollo turned Percy's body around without pulling out and watched him leaned back against the dashboard. Apollo never seen someone as perfect while taking his cock. Percy due to extreme heat inside of the car was dripping with sweat as if he just took a bath or went into a sauna. "You're beautiful," he praised as he reached out for his lover's cock.

Percy combed his hair back using his fingers and rolled his green eyes at the flattery. "Flattery will get you nowhere and are you planning to touch me? Can't make a mere mortal come with just your dick?"

Apollo raised his eyebrow in the challenge. He grinned confidently and grabbed his lover's waist tightly. "Prepare for the best fuck of your life."

Percy just smirked but it was short-lived when Apollo assaulted his prostate in first thrust. He wanted to say that was just a lucky shot but there was no such thing for the god of archery. Percy turned into a moaning mess after a minute of Apollo's never faltering assault on his prostate. Percy was now leaning his hands on Apollo's chest as the god below him started to thrust faster than what was possible. "S-stop it please, I'm going to come..."

Apollo smirked in triumph and increased his pace that will surely kill an ordinary mortal. He hissed in pain when Percy clawed at his chest, he wanted to tease the son of Poseidon but Percy seemed in a different dimension now, crying and drooling sexily above him. 

"APOLLO!!!" Percy screamed aloud in pleasure.

Apollo was shock as he felt his cum was drawn from his balls without his permission as Percy's powers unconsciously coerced his release to be released from his body. He was usually resistant to this trick but he was caught off guard and still at awe by the demigod's perfect and fucked out form. He closed his eyes in defeat as he came deeply inside of Percy.

Percy moaned in pleasure as he was filled with the white-hot release of his lover that he was craving these days. He tried to catch his breath as he fell down against Apollo's (literal) smoking body.

"You cheated," Apollo murmured as he began to shower Percy's head with gentle kisses.

"You're maybe the god of truth but you're not always honest," Percy retorted.

Apollo silenced his lover with a kiss, Percy was laughing while doing it because he started to harden again inside of the demigod. "Are you up for an another round?"

Lightning flashed in the sky, a sign of warning obviously from the king of the gods. Apollo groaned and wanted to complain but decided against it because the last thing he wanted of course was to become Lester again. 

Percy chuckled and pulled out Apollo's dick from his ass. Apollo looked down sadly at his hard cock that was still covered with his silvery and glowing cum. Bodily fluids of the gods like ichor were ethereal and radiant. Actually when Percy found it out for the first time, the guy unexpectedly made fun of it (that was kind of stupid because that was a divine privilege). The god almost died from laughing too much that caused him to choke on Apollo's release that he was swallowing by then.

Speaking of Percy, he was now sitting on the passenger seat holding Apollo's cum inside of him expertly to avoid messing the car's seat. He rummaged the car's compartment for his butt plug because he didn't have the luxury to clean himself that time. 

Apollo looked adoringly at Percy while the demigod was busy inserting the plug in his ass. He groaned in arousal when lightning appeared again in the sky. "Alright, alright. You grumpy old ass."

Suddenly five successions of lightning followed by thunder reverberated in the bright sky. Percy glared at Apollo who sulked down on his seat as he continued driving the sun.

Percy felt guilty instantly as he watched the melancholic handsome face of Apollo. He shook his head in disapproval for himself and crouched down to stroke the god's cock.

Apollo looked at Percy who was blushing while touching his dick. "Percy?"

"Eyes on the road or whatever cause I don't want Zeus to strike us with lightning. I'm not sure if Achilles' insurance covered incineration," Percy reprimanded as he crouched across his seat in able to put Apollo's cock in his mouth.

Apollo groaned as Percy started to suck him down hungrily, his fingers clenched the steering wheel tightly. He was not sure that moment if he wanted the son of Poseidon to stop or not. He was certain though of one thing, this ride would be tough but it will be worth it.

 

∆∆∆

PERCY moaned as Apollo started to hammer and nail his prostate that was so sensitive right now. To be honest, he didn't know what's hotter the hood of the sun where he was bended down or Apollo's equally naked body against his back. Chiron used to lecture that the sun-chariot was pulled by four great pegasi harnessed by the Sun-Titan Helios which was disturbing because he already came twice on the hood of it and he didn't want to know if the hood was a transformed Pegasus or just a part of the chariot. 

"Baby, I'm going to come again," Apollo announced biting Percy's neck as he came deep within his lover's body. "How can you be real?"

Percy panted and tilted his face back so they can reach other and kissed, their tongues and saliva mixing in the process. "Have you gone bigger?"

Apollo chuckled and turned his lover's body around to lie him down on the hood. "You're just tighter."

"Maybe it's because I haven't have sex for a week already."

"It's like two weeks since we last did it. You're absent-minded lately," Apollo teased as he watched Percy picking up his clothes that were scattered at the back of the car.

"No. I remembered being fucked in my room thrice last week," Percy answered casually as he straightened his wrinkled shirt.

"But I didn't visit you last week," Apollo asked in confusion."

"I know because I'm actually referring to an another guy."

Apollo's eyes widened in surprise. "I don't understand. I thought we're dating."

"We're not. We are just fucking around besides you had your own fair share of conquests like that celebrity from South Korea and that athlete guy from Ireland," Percy retorted.

"Did Rachel told you about that?" Apollo asked as if he was betrayed and scandalized. "Are you trying to get even with me?"

"To answer your first question, the answer is no. I already had enough of her prophecies, thank you very much. I read it from DLS: The Olympians Edition. I have a lifetime free subscription."

"Wait a minute, what the hell is DLS?"

"Dirty little secrets and Apollo to answer your second question I'm not doing this to get even with you. I'm doing it because I want it. I really need to go man. Just visit me if you want, okay?" Percy quickly added and with a kiss on the god's cheek, the demigod started to walk away from the flabbergasted Olympian.

Apollo quickly recovered from his shock and instantly produced golden bow strings that caught the wrists of the demigod who gasped from the unexpected attack. The strings quickly bound Percy's hands together that was so hard to break.

"Apollo! What the hell are you doing?" Percy asked in panic.

Apollo just smirked and willed the strings to be tied in the branch of a tall oak tree that pulled Percy up and kept him suspended in the air. To be honest, Apollo didn't know why he was doing this. He was not the jealous type and as a matter of fact, he liked it better if a lover of his can easily move on from him. He knew that he already killed the green-eyed monster in him when he got his heart broken after Hyacinthus died from his arms. He learned in the hard way that a jealous god was a destructive god and he didn't want to walk in that path again. 

"Apollo..," Percy moaned out as his clothes started to disappear from his body. He blushed when the god's heated gaze drank the naked sight of him. He wanted to look away but his movements were limited. He bit his lower lip when the butt plug suddenly vanished from his hole, it caught him off guard that he failed to stop the cum to gush out from entrance. He spasmed in pleasure as tremendous amount of godly warm fluids were ejected from his body, the sensation was too much that he came hard. He looked accusingly at Apollo who remained serious at the whole deal with his folded arms on his chest like a strict (and hot) professor.

Apollo strode confidently and stood before him examining him as if he was a new discovery. After a few minutes of silence, the god reached out and traced the abused rim of Percy's hole who glared back at him in response. "Need to fill this up again. What do you think?" Apollo asked.

Percy remained quiet as Apollo lifted him up so the god can position his cock at his entrance. The demigod though wrapped his legs around Apollo's legs to secure himself. "Just fucking do it."

Apollo sighed and produced another string to tie them around Percy's dick and balls. The demigod protested but he was silenced instantly with a golden scarf that was thankfully made of silk. "Nod if yes and shake your head if it's no. Do you still want me to fuck you?"

Percy contemplated for a minute then blushingly looked away. He nodded in shame but that was quickly forgotten when Apollo started to pierce his prostate again for the nth time that day.

 

∆∆∆

"SO your point is?" Aphrodite asked even though Apollo knew she was busy ogling at Chris Hemsworth's bulging biceps while the celebrity was lifting some weights courtesy of her magic mirror.

"My point is Percy is shamelessly cheating on me!" Apollo blurted out.

"I still don't know why I'm here," Artemis remarked with a deep sigh.

"But you're not in an exclusive relationship, remember?" Aphrodite pointed out.

"We gods don't do exclusive," Apollo exclaimed with a forced laugh.

"So just because you guys are gods you are already entitled to fuck around?" Meg asked huffing in indignation.

Apollo and Aphrodite glared at the demigod who just rolled her eyes at them. "You're lucky Meg that I swore on the Styx to not hurt you," Apollo muttered in regret.

"Well I didn't," Aphrodite hissed in irritation.

"She's under my protection Aphrodite besides she has a point. Brother, you cannot just expect Percy to sit still and wait until you decided that you want him. He has a life you know and why are you acting this way? I thought you like it better when your lovers are not clingy?" Artemis asked scrutinizing Apollo like he was the bull's-eye in her target shooting session.

"She's right Apollo. Why is that?" Aphrodite asked as well.

Apollo cursed under his breath and walked out without even saying goodbye. Artemis sighed and produced a silver leaflet in the air that she handed to Meg.

"You want me to be a hunter?" Meg asked.

"Yes, you have all of the characteristics of a hunter, young one."

"But I can no longer date boys if I agree, right?"

"Good riddance if you ask me."

"Thanks but no thanks my Lady. I still want to have a boyfriend."

"I like this girl. I can give you an instant makeover you know because you obviously need it," Aphrodite offered giggling at the notion.

"Thanks for the offer but I really need to go my Ladies. Apollo snatched me in the middle of my class this afternoon just to whine about Percy. I better go," Meg explained as she went out of the door hastily.

"That girl's love life will be colorful," Aphrodite cooed.

"Another wasted talent," Artemis regretfully mumbled. "Well, I guess our plan worked after all."

"What can I say, I'm actually good at this thing. Every drachma that I spent was worth it."

"You owned DLS Aphrodite so technically you don't have to pay for Percy's subscription."

"Oh believe me. That's not the only thing that I gave to Percy," Aphrodite chuckled darkly as she stared again at the mirror and willed it again to show Chris Hemsworth who was now busy using those same bulging biceps to lift Chris Evans's legs so he can fuck his co-worker easier in the shower. There was really nothing hotter than watching two guys in action, Aphrodite thought as she licked her lips in arousal.

 

∆∆∆

APOLLO closed his eyes in distress and tried to take Percy out of his mind but it was a futile effort because he knew that he was inlove with the demigod. It was crazy because it was eons ago when he truly fell in love and both ended tragically. What he was feeling for Percy was far more powerful than what he had felt for Daphne and Hyacinthus. He tried to stay away but he only lasted for a week. He tried dating other people to distract himself but it just made him realized how he's missing his cousin.

He groaned in pain when a vision started to flash in his mind. He recognized Percy Jackson's room in spite of the dim light setting. There was a momentary sight of Percy naked and glistening with sweat, the demigod's mouth opened in an "O" as if he was in an orgasmic bliss. The next image was of the demigod sucking at his own fingers while he moved his body up and down while a huge beautiful cock was slipping in and out of his pinkish orifice (that he just fucked this morning until noon if Apollo may add). He didn't need another vision, he already seen enough. Later that night, a news about a huge explosion sent the whole Manhattan in frenzy.

 

∆∆∆

"SHIT! I-I... Ah! Fuck!" Percy screamed aloud in pleasure as his prostate was hit sweetly by the thing inside him. He was almost in the brink of orgasm but it was delayed when an outburst of light exploded in his room.

Apollo was shaking in jealousy as he stared at a naked Percy who was shockingly looking back at him while riding a dildo on his bed. Anger turned to confusion when Percy squeaked in embarrassment and pulled his blanket to cover his body which was actually stupid since he already saw (and licked) every inch of the demigod's naked body.

"A-Apollo? What are you doing here?" Percy asked blushing furiously in shame.

"Where's that guy?" Apollo asked instead.

"Who?"

"The guy that I will incinerate for touching what is mine!"

"Look, I didn't saw anyone in this room until you come here."

Apollo felt relief when he realized that the demigod was saying the truth. Weirdly, the embarrassed form of Percy quickly brightened his mood. "So this whole entire time your fucking yourself with that toy?" Apollo asked teasingly as he snapped his fingers to make his own clothes disappear. Percy cowered on the headboard while clutching the blanket on his chest. Apollo seductively crawled on the bed towards the demigod who faced his palm at him as if telling him to stop. Apollo will have none of that so he licked the palm and sucked the fingers that were trying to push him away.

Percy was beyond turned on now, Apollo was sucking at his fingers while the toy that was deeply nestled on his sweet spot was pushing him closer to his climax. "Apollo, stop please..."

Apollo will be damned if he will. He sneaked his hand under the blanket and grabbed the base of the surprisingly warm toy. Percy's eyes widened in shock as he felt the toy starting to move inside of him. The ex-praetor was now all out in voicing his pleasure especially when Apollo began to suck at his his sensitive neck.

"S-stop it please," Percy begged but the thrusts just started to be rougher and faster. He squirmed and arched his body as he came untouched wetting the sheet that covered his body. 

Apollo was surprised that Percy just came in a short period of time. He wanted to confirm it though so he pulled the blanket off and stared at his lover's semi-hard cock that was now completely covered with cum. The demigod had his eyes closed perhaps savoring his afterglow when a glowing object caught Apollo's attention, it was Percy's conspicuous dildo that he was holding and was obviously a magic item. He grinned and gripped the base of the said object and pulled it out quickly much to Percy's protest. Apollo looked back questioningly at the blushing teen when he found out that the toy was the replica of his own cock. It had the same appearance, smell, texture, and temperature and even his name in Greek. "Where did you get this?" he asked that was answered by demigod with a shy mumble that Apollo failed to hear. "I'm sorry?"

"I said from Priapus's Godly Sex Store. I-I didn't buy it though, Aphrodite gave it to me at my birthday. It's also the same thing that I was using for weeks."

"So there's no other guy or girl then?" Apollo asked hopefully at the sulking hero.

"I'm loyal remember? I now finally understand when Athena told me that it was my fatal flaw," Percy uttered sadly. 

Apollo pulled Percy to sit on his lap and started to kiss his lover's head. "Maybe but it's also your greatest strength as well."

"Well being loyal kind of ruining me you know. My friends told me that you will just abandon me once you no longer find me entertaining. I will end up dead or a father to your kid but either way I know that I'm doomed when I fall inlove with you. I'm just stupid to---"

Apollo had heard enough. Once he heard from the guy that his feelings were reciprocated, he didn't waste his time and pulled him to a kiss. Percy was struggling at first but he memorized the demigod's body by heart so it was no wonder that his lover gave in after he started touching gently at his erogenous zones. 

Percy wanted to punch himself as he started to kiss the god back with fervor. He was also arching his body towards his lover as he felt Apollo entering him slowly just like their first time.

"I love you Perseus Jackson. I might not be able to promise forever to you, I can assure you that I will cherish you in my mind and heart for eternity. I might not die with you but my heart will. I never felt this way before that it was making me crazy but in spite of that I am certain of one thing and that is I love you above everyone and everything," Apollo confessed sincerely.

Percy felt like his heart will explode in too much happiness. He can't stop the tears flowing down from his eyes because every word that the god spoke of was so genuine that it was melting his heart. He knew that there would be a point where Apollo will love another human or another being but he will hold on tightly on his lover's words. Life is too short for demigods so he decided by that time to seize this moment and just leave the the unfathomable future in the hands of the Fates. "I will appreciate it more if you will sing it to me or maybe speak it poetically but that will work," Percy joked kissing a pouting Apollo lightly on his lips. "And of course, I love you too."

Apollo felt tears flowed down on his cheeks as well as he kissed his boyfriend back. He wanted to tell Percy that he didn't really dated those famous mortals but he guessed it can wait. What important right now was them and the love that was binding them.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you like the story. I just wanted a sex scene between Percy and Apollo in the sun-chariot (lol) and I add a little plot so there would be like a balance of everything.
> 
> And sorry for the cameo appearance of Hemsworth and Evans, I just love them so much!
> 
> And again guys, please do not practice unsafe sex for Pete's sake unless you're with someone that you can fully trust! 
> 
> Shout Out!  
> Please tune in for more chapters to come. Make me feel your love by leaving kudos, comments, suggestions, questions and/or prompts 'cause I will appreciate it a lot.


End file.
